The present invention relates generally to an amusement game and, more particularly, to an amusement game in which a game piece (e.g., a small ball) descends randomly adjacent a playing surface and around a plurality of pins secured to the playing surface, to a movable catch device. A preferred embodiment of the game may be played by a single player, while a multiple player embodiment may also be provided. Moreover, the game of the present invention may be made in a variety of styles which will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading this disclosure.
A preferred embodiment of the game of the present invention comprises a playing surface (such as a sturdy flat panel, for example), a game piece (such as a steel ball, for example), a plurality of deflecting members (such as steel pins, for example), and a receiving mechanism or catch device (such as a plastic cup or scoop, for example). All of these components may be housed in an enclosure (such as a type similar to the enclosures used for well known electronic pinball machines, except that the enclosure need not be as deep horizontally as the cabinet found on those known enclosures) having a clear front surface that enables a player to visually watch the game piece descend along the playing surface. Such a front surface may be made of a hard, clear plastic, for example.
The receiving mechanism may be entirely or partially inside or outside the enclosure, as long as at least a portion of the receiving mechanism is positioned to receive the descending game piece as it nears the bottom of the playing surface. If the receiving mechanism is entirely inside the enclosure a handle is needed outside the enclosure to enable a player to manipulate the receiving mechanism to catch the game piece. The playing surface is preferably inclined in the vertical position, however, various angles off vertical may be used to vary the skill level required for the game. The game piece is preferably launched to a point near the top of the playing surface (such as, for example, by force of a spring launcher as is well known in electronic pinball machines to propel a pinball into play) and descends adjacent the playing surface by force of gravity. The deflecting members are preferably adapted to deflect the descending game piece in a random manner as the game piece descends vertically adjacent the playing surface. It should be noted here for clarification that while the game piece descends vertically overall, from time to time during its descent it will move horizontally momentarily as it strikes the deflecting members then returns to vertical by force of gravity until it strikes the next deflecting member below. It also should be noted here that use of the word vertical is not intended to imply purely vertical but is used generally to refer to a path of travel that includes a vertical component.
The game piece is preferably adapted to descend through (meaning around) and past the deflecting members. The receiving mechanism is preferably positioned below the last deflecting members. The receiving mechanism may have a recessed portion (e.g., a scoop) and a handle. The handle is adapted to enable a player to move the recessed portion laterally relative to the playing surface. Consequently, the player is preferably enabled to move the recessed portion to catch the game piece with the recessed portion as the game piece descends past the last of the pins (deflecting members).
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.